


Incapable of Flying

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chronos is So Done, Flying, Gen, M/M, Mick Knows Things, Sapiosexual Leonard Snart, what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Loose sequel to Incapable of Learning]Mick used to hate flying, until Chronos forced that out of him. He can't count how many times he's flown through the timestream.Funny how people seem to forget that.





	Incapable of Flying

"Mick."

Mick glares at Chronos. Does he know how long it took him to get Len to sleep?  _In his lap_?

"Your  _partner_ ," Chronos' lip curls in disgust,"cannot hear me."

No, but Lenny knows when something's up, and that'll wake him right quick.

"Mick?"

Damn it!

Chronos rolls his eyes. "I don't care. Have you heard what that idiot professor has said about our flight skills?"

"It's nothin'," Mick mumbles to Len.

Len grunts, but the tension doesn't leave him, even when Mick tries petting his head.

He glares at Chronos again.

"Well?" Chronos snaps.

Of course Mick's heard 'im. Kinda hard not to when the guy yammers like he does.

"The entire team agrees with him. Perhaps even Snart. Oh come on," he adds at Mick's curling lip, "he might not say anything, but he never volunteers you for the captain's seat."

The hunter leans down, right over Len. Mick's grip tightens on his partner, even though he knows―or should know―that Chronos can't hurt him anymore.

"They forget so easily, your team," Chronos rumbles, "even Rip Hunter. We have lifetimes of training. Sometimes we let the AI pilot, but how many joy rides have we taken through the timestream when the Time Masters weren't looking?"

Mick remembers those. It was one of the only bright spots of that time.

"I want their pretty little heads to explode," Chronos snarls, "but if I can't have it literally, then I guess a metaphor'll do. I'm still part of you, Mick. You want this as much as I do."

Len's fingers are flexing on Mick's shirt. "You gonna tell me what you're lookin' at?"

Mick looks Chronos in the eye. "Just an old friend."

Chronos grins.

 

He ain't smiling now.

"The  _parking break_?" Chronos gripes.

Mick leaves the console without a glance his way.

"Silently correcting one of their many mistakes is  _not_ what I meant, and you know it."

"What did you just do?" Stein demands.

Mick shrugs. "That little lever thing's always pulled down when we land."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Rip says, "good eye, Mr. Rory. Now then!"

Len looks at Mick. The corner of his mouth's curling up. It's still weird seeing someone who compliments the actor and not sneering at the dumb act.

Like everybody else on this ship.

He flicks his eyes to Chronos.

"Yes," Chronos says, "if you do this, I will shut up. For a while, at least."

And, well. Good enough.

 

Sara's frowning at the console.

"Why aren't we taking off?" Ray asks.

"I don't know," she says.

Before Rip can take a look, Mick drawls, "You try turnin' off the dampeners?"

"The  _what_?"

Mick rolls his eyes and leaves his seat. He slides his fingers over one of the screen and feeds it a rapid sequence.

The Waverider's engine purrs.

"The thing that goes with the parking break," Mick says, pointing to the big lever to her right.

"How'd you know about the dampeners?" Jax asks.

Mick sits back down, soaking in Len's heated smirk next to him. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Well," Stein says, "I suppose even Mr. Rory can have moments of enlightenment."

Len shoots him his coldest glare. Stein shuts up.

 

"Sara, Jax,  _and_ Rip are injured," Ray whines, "who's gonna pilot the ship?"

"Oh," Len drawls, "I think we can come up with somethin'. Ain't that right, Mick?"

" _Mick_?" Nate says, "I mean―yeah, I've seen him do it, but―"

Mick sits in the captain's chair and Len sits behind him. "Anyone up for a joyride?"

"Oh boy," Amaya mutters. But, although she's cautious, she doesn't seem too alarmed.

Chronos is grinning again.

Mick straps in. "Let's have some fun."

 

They skirt around a time storm, and Gideon exercises her camera function. Then Mick flies them through Arachne, an intricate tube system where a whole bunch of pretty lights are. After that rollercoaster, he levels out and heads for the Wesleyan Pit, where he does some awesome tricks while avoiding the time beast, basically a giant carnivorous eel that looks like Cthulu had sex with Godzilla.

Chronos is manic with glee. He doesn't have fun very often, and seeing the team's pretty heads explode (metaphorically) is just icing on the cake. "Do the Forrest Nebula next."

Oh yeah, one of their favorites. More of a rollercoaster than even Arachne, with corners that are half-pipes if you believe in yourself. They could spend hours just maneuvering through it. Chronos always made the excuse that he was practicing his evasive techniques. Mick cackles and takes a sharp left.

Amaya's havin' fun too. She's said as much, and now she's putting her hands up as Mick takes their first drop. Len looks like a satisfied cat whose owner just did something worth approving. Nate's given into whooping and demanding another corkscrew like a spoiled kid, and while Ray tries to worry about their wounded teammates, he joins Nate soon enough. Stein just looks nauseous.

Then, just to show off, Mick does a perfect parking job in Siberia, 1892.

"That. Was.  _Awesome_!" Nate shouts.

"You're an incredibly skilled pilot," Amaya says.

Yes. Yes he is.

It...kinda feels good to think that.

"That's because you're actually complimenting yourself," Chronos says.

"Where did you learn how to fly like that?" Stein asks.

Mick stares at him, unimpressed. "I piloted my own ship for several of your lifetimes, Professor." He stands and stretches. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"I should reassure you all that the medical bay was designed to hold patients during flight," Gideon says.

Ray blinks. "What? But all those times―"

"Mr. Rory engaged the safety protocols before takeoff. Captain Hunter was unused to having others on board, and so has neglected to do so."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amaya asks.

"Captain Hunter ordered me to stop, and I quote, 'pestering him' about it. He was intoxicated at the time."

Len grins deviously. " _Really_ now?"

"Then Mr. Rory knows something about the ship controls that our regular pilots do not?" Stein asks incredulously.

Mick winks and heads to the galley.

 

Mick turns around, sandwich in hand, and immediately puts his plate down.

Len presses him against the counter. "Nice flying, Ace."

Mick hums. "Wanted 'em to shut up for a change." He's not entirely sure who he means, Chronos or the team. Probably both.

"You shut 'em up nice," Len purrs.

"Yeah."

Len leans in real close. "Want another joyride?"

That's not even a good line, but it's  _working_. "Yeah."

Len hovers over his lips. Then he pulls away altogether with that little fucking smirk. "Our room.  _Captain_."

Oh, no, Mick might just have a new kink.


End file.
